The molecular mechanism by which cMyBP-C exerts its effect on actomyosin force power generating system remains largely undefined. With its low ratio relative to myosin and it being located in distinct regions of the thick filament, we will determine in this Project how cMyBP-C's modulates actomyosin's power generation by either interacting with a limited population of crossbridges or whether it cooperatively affects all crossbridges within the thick filament. This project serves as a physiological bridge between the animal (Project #3, Robbins), whole heart (Core B, Kass) and fiber (Core B, Palmer, Maughan) studies. In Aim #1, we will use state-of-the-art single molecule biophysical techniques (e.g. laser trap assay) to probe the effect that cMyBP-C exerts on actomyosin function along the length a single native thick filament isolated from transgenic mice designed in Project #3 (Robbins) and produced in Core C (Robbins). In Aim #2, we will use expressed N-terminal fragments of cMyBP-C produced in Core C (Robbins) to probe the binding affinity of these fragments for actin and/or myosin. Thus, these data and that obtained in Project #1 (Craig), Project #3 (Robbins) and Core B (Palmer) will help define cMyBP-C's specific binding partners (i.e. myosin and/or actin) and thus its physiological site of action. In combination with motility and laser trap assays, we will determine if the N-terminus of CMyBP-C limits myosin's attachment rate to actin or if it directly affects myosin's inherent molecular mechanics and kinetics. Finally, in Aim #3 we will characterize how phosphorylation regulates cMyBP-C action. Using transgenic mouse models (Core C, Robbins) expressing cMyBP C mutants having alanine or aspartic acid substitutions for one or more of the three phosphorylatable serines, we will determine the functional importance of phosphorylation and the hierarchical importance of each site using native thick filaments containing mutant cMyBP-C as well as N-terminal fragments having the same mutations. Once the molecular mechanism of cMyBP-C is defined, the potential for novel therapeutics or clinical intervention may be possible in cases of heart failure associated with genetic mutations in cMyBP-C.